


Not Really Unrequited Love

by Marichatfurlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, from afar, the poor boy's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: The poor Sunshine Child is pining for someone who he thinks doesn't acknowledge him that way.





	Not Really Unrequited Love

"Nice job, Chaton", Ladybug said, scratching the space in between his ears, knowing it made him purr. 

"Thank you, m'lady," he replied, taking the hand petting his head and pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "But I certainly don't deserve all the credit." he said, winking at her flirtatiously. 

She rolled her beautiful bluebell eyes and pulled her hand away from his grip. He masked it, but this obvious rejection hurt him.

A warning beep came from her earrings, and Chat stifled a groan because _of course her earrings would beep_ _now!_

"I guess it's time to bug out!"

He was a brave superhero, but he couldn't muster up the courage to strangle out an "I love you". So as she leaped onto a rooftop he whispered, "Au revoir, mon cheri. Je t'aime." to her retreating black polka-dotted back. Only the wind caught his soft words.

* * *

 

Adrien always wondered who's face was behind that mask.  _Ladybug is witty, and beautiful,_ he decided,  _but also, kind, and caring, and so_ _strong_ _._ He respects her decision to keep their identities secret from each other and the world, but he can't help  _fantasizing_ about the real  _her,_ the actual  _real girl_ behind the mask.

Even on the first day of the job she was  _amazing..._

Now, sitting behind the bars of his prison-of-a-room, all he can do is  _think_. Think about his lady  _24/7_ and  _wonder_ who she is. Wonder when he gets to see her again. 

"Ladybug, what are you doing to me?" He sighed.

 


End file.
